Wishing You Were Here Chapter 2
by MalfoyManorWritings
Summary: Chapter 2


One and Only

Chapter 2

Hermione woke from her slumber early that morning. She changed into a sweater and jeans, noticing that it was snowing out. At 7:30, nobody is awake. So instead of waiting for others to wake up, Hermione went downstairs and studied. She was nervous for that day. Nervous? Or was it excitement? She wasn't sure.

Hermione studied until 8:45, when everyone came downstairs. Ron was the only one of Ginny, Hermione, and Harry that hadn't gotten dressed for the day, so the three waited. When Ron came downstairs, they all left for breakfast. Hermione sat down next to Harry. When she looked behind her, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. He didn't seem to be sitting next to Pansy. In fact, Pansy didn't even seem to be there.

Hermione turned back around and finished her meal. It was around 9:45 that the four returned to the common room. Hermione practiced the things that she would have to teach Draco before she left. _Draco doesn't have a patronus, _Hermione thought to her self. She would have to teach him how to make one herself.

When it was 10:50, Hermione left the common room and made her way to the library. When she arrived, she was right on time. She sat down and waited for Draco. Five minutes later, Draco sat down next to her. "You're late," Hermione observed. Draco shrugged and gave her one of his gorgeous grins. "Sorry, there's some drama in the Slytherin house. But I'm ready now, all my focus is on you," Draco told her.

The sentence 'all my focus is on you' made Hermione smile back. She opened up one of her Defense of the Dark Arts books. "Read from here," Hermione said, pointing to the top of the page. "To here." She pointed toward the bottom. Draco nodded and read. After finishing, he lifted his head up and stared at her. Hermione looked at him. "So?" She asked, hoping he had learned something.

"That made…." Draco started. "Absolutely no sense." Hermione groaned. She moved the book closer to herself. "I was hoping you'd understand it a little," She admitted. Hermione explained to him the page and had to describe the subject of Boggarts and other spells. When she turned the page, Draco had reached to do the same thing. Their hands touched for a moment, making Hermione pull back quickly.

After an hour of tutoring, Hermione stacked up her books. "Draco, you don't have a patronus, do you?" She asked. Draco shook his head. Hermione kept her books on the library table and walked out of the library, signaling for Draco to follow. He caught up to her and strolled with Hermione to the Room of Requirement. After Hermione found the way to get in, Draco walked ahead of her and into the room.

Draco grinned. "This place is sick," He commented. Hermione nodded as the doors closed behind her. "It was where our D.A meetings were held." She said. After Draco observed the room, he glanced back at Hermione. "Patronuses," Hermione started. She flicked her wand, making a faded otter come out of it, and it floated around the room as if it were swimming. Draco looked amazed. Hermione glanced at him. "Patronuses are made from your happy memories. Think of your happiest memory, and bring it all toward your wand," She instructed. Draco took his wand out of his back pocket. "Okay," He replied. He seemed like he was looking extremely hard to find a happy memory… too hard. He flicked his wand then after, but nothing came out except for a little light at the tip of the wand.

"I can't." Draco said, breathing heavily as if the task took his breath away. Hermione looked at him. "Why not? I'm sure you can. Everyone can." She said. Draco moved his wand around in his hands. "Patronuses are made from happy memories. I don't have any happy memories," He replied. Hermione smirked. "Not one?" She asked, in doubt. Draco looked at the ground in deep thought. After a minute, he shook his head. "No."

He moved closer toward Hermione. "But," He said. "How about we make a happy memory now?" Hermione gazed at him in confusion. Draco gave her a grin. "How about a picnic tomorrow morning? At the Boathouse? 10:00? Say yes, and that'll be an instant happy memory." He suggested. Hermione stared at him. "With me?" She asked. Draco nodded. Hermione shrugged. "I mean, if it helps with you getting a patronus, then sure."

Draco smiled. "Perfect." He said. "I've got to run, Blaise and I are going to Hogsmeade. Thanks for everything, Hermione." Draco gave her a wink and left the room. Hermione stood there like an idiot, beaming. _I have a date with Draco Malfoy, _She said to herself. Hermione left the room as well and walked toward the Quidditch Pitch, where Ginny and Harry would be having Quidditch practice.

Ron was sitting in the stands, so Hermione decided to sit with him. Harry and Ginny were the captains of the team, so all you could hear was Ginny yelling at the players. The team flew back and forth on their broomsticks, passing the balls to each other. Hermione hardly knew anything about Quidditch, let alone what the balls were called.

"Shoot!" Hermione said out loud, putting her hand on her forehead. She had just remembered that she didn't ask Draco about Pansy. Ron looked over at her. "What?" He asked. She glanced up. "Oh, um… I was talking to the players. You know, for them to like, shoot into the goal, you know?" Hermione lied. Ron stared at her oddly, and then looked back to the field.

After practice ending, everyone left the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione was about to leave when Harry and Ginny called to her. "Hermione, come here!" Ginny said. Hermione made her way over. Ginny handed her a broomstick. "I want you to try riding one of these." She said. Hermione laughed. "Yeah right!" She said, smirking. Harry nodded. "Seriously, Hermione. It's the most wonderful sensation to ride that thing," He added. Hermione shrugged. "Maybe later," She replied. She was so jittery about the fact that Draco asked her out, that she would fall off of that thing in the first two seconds. Ginny put down the broomstick. "What's up with you?" Ginny asked once Harry was out of earshot. Hermione and Ginny made their way to the common room. "Nothing," Hermione replied. "I'm just… a little hungry."

Ginny nodded. "Me too," She said. They walked to the Great Hall while Harry and Ron walked to the library. "How was your tutor date with Malfoy?" Ginny asked when the two girls sat down. Hermione shook her head. "Not a date, Ginny, I've told you. His grades have just been going down, so I'm helping him." Hermione looked up to see Draco walking with Blaise toward Hogsmeade, but with a bunch of other Slytherin girls.

Hermione glared at his back. _And I thought I was some special girl in his life, _She thought to herself. She counted up the girls. _I guess I'm one of 8. _


End file.
